Existing refrigerated transport applications, such as a transport refrigeration system (“TRS”), an auxiliary power unit (“APU”), etc., can include an engine for providing power thereto. The engine can be controlled by a controller of the refrigerated transport application to meet Environment Protection Agency (“EPA”) regulations.